Just Like Old Times
by arsenicturntech
Summary: Set in a future-y time, when Naota's older. Haruko has come back. By the rating, the rest should be obvious. ;


A/N type stuff :: Naota is old enough for sex in this, because -durr- I'm not getting in trouble just so you fuckasses can enjoy underage action. By the way, don't be fooled. No matter how good this looks at the beginning, I totally ruin it.

She'd come back. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, she finally came back and was at his house. It was like old times again. There was even a manga sequence that consisted of him freaking out and his dad talking about Furi Kuri. Then he was taking a bath while she talked with his family.

When he went back to his room, she was waiting for him. "How have you been?" she asked. "Why'd you come back?" he countered, looking away at a corner. There was a short silence, so he looked back. She was staring, a pink tint on her cheeks. He realized he never put on clothes, and didn't even have a towel on. Red tinted his cheeks from embarrassment. She always found a way to make him uncomfortable. As he moved to find clothes, she grabbed his wrist and stopped him, looking up. Yeah, he was a little taller than her now. It was about the only difference in her, her being the short one now. There was a haze in her eyes, one he knew from Mamimi and Ninamori. One he hadn't seen in a while. It brought life to another part of him. He knew that she knew this, without her having to look down. A corner of her mouth twitched, forming a quick smirk.

"I missed you," she said quietly, honestly. He could see the honesty clear in her eyes, through the lusty haze. He couldn't help but smile because, fuck, he'd missed her as soon as she was out of sight years ago.

Next thing he knew, they were on the bottom bunk. She was on her knees, straddling him, looking down at him with so many emotions rushing around her gold eyes. It was then that he realized she was naked too. Before he could make another coherent thought, she began to cover his body with her tongue. A small noise escaped his throat, but he felt paralyzed. She soon moved up and nipped his collarbone, her fingers ghosting his sides. There was still no phsyical response from the male under her, so she looked up at him, pouting. "It's not as fun when you don't join in," she complained, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction. Something flashed across his eyes as he grinned, somehow being able to think again.

"Sorry, I was thinking about getting a drink," he teased. An irritated look shot across her face before she buried her face in the crook of his neck. After a small amount of nuzzling, she bit down rather hard. This brought a small chuckle from him, and he decided to finally comply. He embraced her, his hands caressing her ass while he maneuvered to be able to capture her lips with his. A quiet, pleasured noise that sounded almost cat-like came from her, only to be swallowed in their kiss. She began to wiggle her hips, wanting to entice him to further the activity. In response, his fingers moved to play with those wiggling hips, and his mouth moved to her main weakness. Her neck was soon covered in kisses and bites. The sensation brought out more of her moans as she tilted her head, needing to give him better access. Somehow her fingers found their way to his shoulders, and she dug her nails in, putting her weight more on her knees and knuckles. He reached an arm down, sliding his hand along her torso, and started massing her clit. Gasping, she flung her head back, eyes widening then closing as her moans grew louder. Her hands moved again, one at a time, fingers burying themselves into the blankets and strands of his hair. It was just the reaction he was looking for, so the smirk that played on his face was only natural. Feeling confident, he moved down and began to lick and suck her breasts, taking each in turn. It only slightly pleased her, so she continued to play with the blanket, fingers clenching and unclenching as she waited for something to happen. Sensing her displeasure, he went further down and slipped his tongue into her. The moment this happened, her moans grew louder, turning into pants as his tongue worked magic inside her. She tried to muffle everything by chewing on her bottom lip, but to no avail. Her hips began to buck in an erratic nature, wanting more of him in her. Suddenly, he tensed up, his grip on her sides tightening, and she felt something hot and wet fall on her backside.

"Did you just.." she trailed off, too shocked. "Um, yeahh," he answered as he moved out from under her. She sighed, moving and using the blanket to clean off. "Weak, babe," she said, tone even. She had expected better from him. He shrugged, watching her, "I have class in the morning, I should be sleeping anyway." As he laid down, she smiled and shook her head. "Fine," she stated, already hovering over him again. She kissed him softly and snuggled against him, "Night." By her tone of voice, he knew she was still somewhat displeased. Still, he just chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning," he told her.


End file.
